The Chauffeur Tells a Secret (retelling)
Previous Episode : Fallon's Wedding Scene 1: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Steven finds a letter sent by Ted. Then he meets Jeff in the hallway and congratulates him for the wedding (Fallon has told him). Jeff thanks him and asks him to join he, Fallon, Blake and Krystle on the tennis court. But Steven is not in the mood for tennis. Scene 2: Carrington Estate (tennis courts) While Blake, Krystle, Jeff and Fallon are playing a match on the mansion's tennis courts, the newlyweds ask if they could live in the mansion. Of course, Blake agrees. Scene 3: Blaisdel house (kitchen, exteriors) Claudia and Matthew talk about Steven. Claudia does not care of his homosexuality and she admires that he is so open with who he is. Scene 4: Carrington Estate (garage) Jeff wants to pay Michael for fixing his car. Michael is not willing to take the money. Scene 5: The limo Michael tries to put a move on Fallon, but Fallon refuses him - she will not cheat on Jeff. Scene 6: Carrington Mansion (Krystle and Blake's bedroom) Blake finds a note of Krystle on the bed, asking him to join her in the kitchen. Scene 7: Carrington Mansion (kitchen) Krystle gives the staff the day off so she can have the mansion with Blake to themselves. Krystle tells Blake she wants to be more involved in his life, his family, and his career. Blake agrees by asking to give him a child. Krystle seems receptive to the idea. Scene 8: Motel Michael knows something is up, and actually gets the information from Cecil's secretary during a lunch in a motel. Scene 9: Dr. Jordan's office Claudia is doing better and thinks that she and Matthew will make it. However, she told her psychiatrist she knows that Matthew and Krystle had something in the past - she sensed it at the dinner party. Scene 10: Blaisdel house (living room) Lindsay has Christopher (a classmate) over to rehearse lines with her. Since he is a young teenager, he is quite bold - actually too much for Lindsay. When the boy pushes her too far, she knocks over a lamp and the boy leaves, but not before accusing Lindsay of being as crazy as her mother. Scene 11: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Kystle phones to Cecil at ColbyCo. She is bothered by something and she needs to talk to him. Scene 12: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew invites Steven over to dinner, probably to assuage him because of all the tough time he is getting through at work. Scene 13: Blaisdel house (kitchen, exteriors) Claudia returns at home and finds Lindsay crying in her bedroom. Lindsay is apprehensive to talk to her mother. Claudia senses it and pretty much gets her daughter to open up. Scene 14: St Dennis Club Kystle tells Cecil that Blake made her sign some papers. Cecil reassures her, she will not have any problems because of this. Then Krystle says that sometimes she is feeling like she was Blake's prey, which makes her think of what Cecil said once about "the hunt and the prize". Cecil asks her if she has found out what Blake wants most. Krystle knows it but she can't say it so Cecil speaks for her. Blake wants a dynasty. Fallon is a woman and Seven is not interested by Denver Carrington. Also, there is not much chance that Steven will not give him a grand son. So Blake wants a new heir. When he has it, he will neglect her like he neglected his first wife. Krystle is intrigued by her, Blake has never wanted to talk about her. Cecil says she was very beautiful, really clever, but didn't have Krystle's movingness and innocence. Krystle would like to know why she and Blake divorced but Cecil would rather not give details. Blake would be furious. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (library) With the information Jennifer gave him, Michael tells Blake that Fallon married Jeff so that Cecil would bail him out. Scene 16: ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Blake is enraged about the deal Cecil made with Fallon. He will find the money somehow and give him back. Cecil is worried that Blake would ask Fallon to divorce. But Blake will not do that. However, he is surprised that Cecil encouraged this union. What does he get out of it? Scene 17: Blaisdel house (dining room, living room) The dinner goes well. Lindsay really likes Steven. Scene 18: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Jeff is back and wants to see Fallon. Joseph informs him she is with her father and he should not bother them. Scene 19: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Blake is furious against Fallon. He has been able to claw his way back before and did not need Fallon. Krystle does not want to be part of this conversation but Blake informs her that if she wants to be a part of the family, she has to stay. Fallon announces she will end her marriage to Jeff but Blake won't allow that : Fallon has no choice - she had better make this marriage work. Fallon offers up Steven - but Blake knows that it is a non-starter. Scene 20: Blaisdel house (kitchen) Matthew left his wife alone with Steven. There is a compelling attraction between Claudia and Steven and the two end up kissing. Next Episode : The Bordello